


Life can get DANGEROUS!

by JimstArling8



Series: J [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Other, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimstArling8/pseuds/JimstArling8
Summary: After a week, the fearsome four had not hear from Negaduck knowing that they thought to check on Negaduck if he's ok or something? But instead they meet another pair nerd of Negaduck who as if look like Darkwing duck sidekick. and as if there peoples who work for Negaduck?
Relationships: Launchpad McQuack/Negaduck, Nega-Launchpad & Negaduck (Disney), Nega-Launchpad/Negaduck (Disney), Reginald Bushroot & Liquidator & Megavolt & Negaduck & Quackerjack
Series: J [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209530
Kudos: 1





	Life can get DANGEROUS!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowtoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtoons/gifts).



> This is about the fearsome four meet nega-launchpad and see he hate it when Negaduck leave to play with them inside of him

*at Negaduck hideout*

The fearsome four were trying to look for their leader after a week there was no sign of Negaduck anywhere or no crime admit. So thought that Negaduck has his own place. To do his own private work for Bank hist or planning on to kill Darkwing or something?"aw guys why so worry maybe the guy is sleeping or working on something why do we have to check on him he Negaduck after all" quackerjack said as if he didn't really care about Negaduck."w-well maybe h-he in troubler O-or something?"bushroot told quackerjack for he roll his eyes at him"""Shhh! we don't want Negaduck to know were here or if he hears us and we'll be in trouble!"megavolt said to bushroot and quackerjack then the liquidator puts a hand on bushroot sholder."so why not make sure if Negaduck is fine of cause how will I get money for~?"liquidator said as if he was agree with bushroot."still guys all four of us can go have own fun! It's Negs problem if he doesn't do fun or it's his business to do his work."quackerjack said as he try to tell his team not to really care. The team had finally got to Negaduck hideout . To their surprise the location to Negaduck hideout is a All sweet and sugar cute cake shop." I didn't know Negaduck like cake as if had a hideout like did?"megavolt said as he and the team had when in the shop. They look around and saw a backroom in the kitchen. So slowly walking to the backdoor they hear someone comes, they's hid behind the glass cast of cupcakes."alright boss just saying why need thoses four losters we got everything else for you to use so god tell me why need four superpower kids to work as if so what call team?". someone said, the team didn't know who it was knowing that don't want to be seeing by them."what? Are you jealous cause they do a damn good job at working or is it the superpower that you wish you had?". The fearsome four knew who voice that belongs to and heating that Negaduck had just commented about them for doing their job or this person with Negaduck is maybe trying to talk him out of working along them then the fearsome four as if they thought Negaduck would never care about them like that or Negaduck is just using them for their powers but they Grest not?."Oh come on what do they have that I don't beside Superpowers?!"said the unknown person."The stupid Brain for it?" Negaduck said to the unknown person and the fearsome four are hearing all this knowing that maybe Negaduck like working with them?"quackerjack stop putting mr banana brain on me!." Said bushroot to only be shut by megavolt." Negs someone is here!"the unknown person say."Ok assholes who there if you don't come out in 3 seconds we will shot you into a dead animal on the road!."Negaduck said looking where the voices came from.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guys in enjoy this chapter I know it's was short but there will be a past 2 so yeah?


End file.
